THE SPECIFIC OBJECTIVE OF THE PROPOSED PROJECT IS TO IDENTIFY AND INVESTIGATE PROTEINS INVOLVED WITH THE YEAST CYTOSKELETON, THEIR INTERACTIONS AND EXPRESSION AS A FUNCTION OF CELL CYCLE AND ENVIRONMENTAL INFLUENCE. PROTEINS THAT INTERACT WITH THE MOCROFILAMENTS OF THE ACTIN CYTOSKELETON ARE LIKELY TO CONTRIBUTE TO CELL MORPHOLOGY AND CELL DIVISION. PARTICULAR ATTENTION WILL BE APPLIED TO THE STUDY OF PROTEINS THAT INTERACT WITH MICROTUBULES CRITICAL IN MITOSIS AND ESPECIALLY THE MITOTIC SPINDLE